The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Blue by You’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Cochranville, Pa. during June 2011. The objective of the breeding program was the development of sterile Salvia cultivars with good repeat blooming, and excellent weather tolerance.
The new Salvia cultivar was the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Salvia nemorosa ‘May Night’, also known as ‘Mainacht’, not patented, characterized by its dark violet-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Salvia pratensis ‘Rose Rhapsody’, not patented, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2012 in a controlled environment in Cochranville, Pa.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2012 in Cochranville, Pa. and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.